Harry and the Beast
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: A retake on the classic Beauty and the Beast tale. What would it be like if Harry Potter were the one to instead fall in love with the Beast? *This is a crossover between Harry Potter and the 2017 adaption of Beauty and the Beast*


In pre Revolution era-France, an enchantress disguised as a beggar arrives at a ball and offers the host, a cold hearted prince, a rose for shelter. When he refuses, she transforms him into a monstrous beast and his servants into household objects, and erases the castle from the memories of their loved ones. She casts a spell on the rose and warns the prince that, unless he learns to love another and earn their love in return before the last petal falls, he and his servants will lose their humanity forever.

Years later, in the village of Villeneuve, young Harry Potter dreams of adventure and freedom from the Dursley's, the family he lives with, though not happily as they neglect, emotionally and mentally abuse him. Vernon Dursley is a greedy inventor that moved his family from their home in England to Villeneuve to avoid heavy taxation. While living in this French village, Harry brushes off advances from Gaston, an arrogant former soldier that thinks of Harry as nothing more than an exotic trophy. Vernon goes off to the market but becomes lost in the forest, seeking refuge in the Beast's castle, but the Beast imprisons him for stealing a rose. Forced by his aunt, Petunia, Harry ventures out in search for him and finds him locked in the castle dungeon. Vernon basically sells Harry to the Beast, who agrees to let Harry take his uncle's place.

Harry befriends the castle's servants, who treat him to a spectacular dinner. When he wanders into the forbidden west wing and finds the rose, the Beast, enraged, scares him into the woods. He is cornered by a pack of wolves, but the Beast rescues him and is injured in the process. A friendship develops them as Harry nurses his wounds. The Beast shows Harry a gift from the enchantress, a book that transports readers wherever they want. Harry uses it to visit his childhood home in Godric's Hollow, where he tells Beast the story of how his parents were murdered by a dark enchanter. Harry then continues the story by telling of his sad childhood and reveals he too has magick but states he could not undo the spell as the enchantress' original spell forbids him.

In Villeneuve, Gaston sees rescuing Harry as an opportunity to win his hand in marriage and agrees to help Vernon, who once again sells Harry when Gaston offers gold. When Belle, Harry's best friend, almost sister, and her father, Maurice, learn of his ulterior motive they try to turn the townsfolk against Gaston and the Dursley's but Gaston convinces them to send them both to an insane asylum.

After sharing a romantic dance with the Beast, Harry discovers his friends' predicament using a magic mirror. The Beast releases him to save Belle and Maurice, giving him the mirror to remember him with. At Villeneuve, Harry proves Belle's and Maurice's sanity by revealing the Beast in the mirror to the townsfolk. Realizing that Harry loves the Beast, Gaston has him thrown into the asylum carriage with his friends and rallies the villagers to follow him to the castle to kill the Beast. Harry, Maurice, and Belle escape and rush back to the castle.

During the battle, Gaston abandons his companion LeFou, who sides with the servants to fend off the villagers. Gaston attacks the Beast in his tower, who is too depressed to fight back, but regains his will upon seeing Harry return. He spares Gaston's life before reuniting with Harry. However, Gaston fatally shoots the Beast from a bridge, but it collapses when the castle crumbles and he falls to his death. The Beast dies as the last petal falls and the servants become inanimate. When Harry tearfully professes his love to him, Agathe, the village "hag", reveals herself as the enchantress and undoes the curse, repairing the crumbling castle and restoring the Beast's and servants' human forms and the villagers' memories. The Prince and Harry host a ball for the kingdom, where they dance happily as lovers.


End file.
